


Draco Malfoy and the Big Bad Ginger Obsession

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue Eyes, Draco has an obsession with gingers, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Ron Weasley, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Third Person, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Silly, ex death eater support group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a thing for gingers. He really, really doesn’t want to but it has been that way for years. Having a secret love for redheads meant a secret love for Weasleys in the Wizarding world and in Draco’s case, Ron Weasley especially. It had been easy to hide in school, but when Ron starts to work with Draco as a Healer at the hospital several years later, it suddenly becomes difficult to avoid and Draco finds himself in a rather awkward situation to say the very least…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Draco Malfoy and the Big Bad Ginger Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fun little story that was prompted by my friend Magic. We laughed about how hilarious it would be if Draco had an uncontrollable fetish/obsession/love for redheads and this story was born from it. Updates will be sparse, but I hope you would like to follow along for the ride... =)

Draco fucking _hated_ orange, red and every shade in-between. He absolutely didn’t like freckles and blue eyes either.

Absolutely not.

So the way his body reacted whenever he saw red-haired people having those features was really unfair and annoying. Dammit, it _wasn’t supposed to be intriguing_ the way their hair shone in the sunlight and how their stupidly blue eyes glittered and made him feel all soft like jelly. It _wasn’t supposed_ to conjure images in his head of them naked and panting and pinned under him. It wasn’t supposed to make him all flustered and his skin tingling.

This was the wizarding world in Britain too, which meant…

All the gingers had the last name Weasley.

_Weasley._ W-E-A-S-L-E-Y. Every letter made Draco shudder and set his teeth on edge. He had spent all his years as a young boy hating all the Weasleys, the youngest Weasley boy especially. There was just something about Ron that made him extra angry. Maybe it was because they were in the same age, had classes together at Hogwarts and Weasley thought he was so damn special hanging around Harry Potter all day. Draco’s school grudges against the famous Golden trio wasn’t _entirely_ over, despite him being twenty-three now and hadn’t seen any of them for a few years. Good thing too, because being around Weasley all those years had been challenging to say the least. It wasn’t fair how someone so poor with awful second-hand clothing looked so… _good._

_No,_ Draco shook his head stubbornly. Weasley did _not_ look good. He hadn’t been ridiculously cute as a boy, and he definitely hadn’t aged well either. Draco told himself that over and over without any use. He knew very well he was lying to himself; the defiant redhead just wouldn’t leave his mind no matter what Draco did.

_I wonder how many freckles he has on his nose…_

Draco cursed himself for still fantasising about Ron. It had been a silly little crush that had started at the age of eleven when he first saw him and Potter for the first time on the train. It had only got worse over the years, and now he really was in trouble, because _fucking_ Ron Weasley worked with him now.

After the battle, Draco had learnt the art of healing. Having been on the Death Eater side of the war had left him with a strong desire of wanting to help people and do some good in their world. He had turned out to be a very skilful Healer too, and alongside his Healer duties, Draco ran a support group for people whose parents had been Death Eaters just like his own had. They were like a little family at this point; they understood each other in ways other people who hadn’t gone through the same thing didn’t.

Everything had been going swimmingly for Draco Malfoy, even his little Ron crush hadn’t felt so bad when Weasley wasn’t in his near presence. That had been until last week when Draco had come in to work as usual and found the familiar form of Ron in the staff room together with Draco’s boss.

“I like helping people,” Draco had heard Weasley say when he came through the door that morning. Draco had frozen in his movements when he saw Ron’s back, recognising him immediately. “I’m excited to start working.”

“Well, helping people is what we do,” Draco’s boss Whitney cheerfully had said with a smile. She wasn’t a short woman but compared to how freakishly tall Ron was, she almost looked like a midget. She had stood with her hands on her hips, and Draco had almost wondered if it hurt the way she needed to tilt her head back to be able to look into Ron’s _not_ gorgeous blue eyes. “We are definitely so excited to have you here; the patients will be happy to have a war hero work in our hospital. Oh, Draco! There you are!” Whitney had moved Ron aside with a gentle pat on his arm, and when he had turned to face Draco, he had felt his mouth go completely dry, and he had found it very hard to speak all of a sudden.

Weasley had grown from an immature little boy into a young man; he was skinny but not too thin, and he was possibly even more freckled than before. Either that or Draco’s memory was hazy, the hair was so orange it seemed to brighten the whole room and Merlin, his eyes…

_His damn eyes._

Draco could have given everything then and there to just say _fuck it,_ walk up to Ron and kiss him mercilessly. Which he might have done once or twice in his head if once or twice meant _a million times_ over and over in his mind for several years. But he didn’t do this, because Draco Malfoy had self-control. Draco Malfoy wasn’t a creep.

And Draco Malfoy was more importantly _not_ in love with Ron Weasley either.

He despised gingers.

Ron’s eyes had been wide with shock, and it had made Draco almost want to sneer out of old habit. Clearly, Weasley hadn’t expected him to work at the hospital.

“I’m sure you know Draco Mr Weasley,” Whitney had said and gestured to Draco with her right hand. She had then run a hand through her light brown hair and given them both a wide, encouraging smile. “Draco is one of our most devoted Healers. A favourite among our patients. If I’m not mistaken- you two went to school together, right? Same year?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ron had said, his voice had seemed far-off, and he kept staring at Draco like he couldn’t believe he stood in front of him.

Draco, in turn, had scowled and crossed his arms angrily over his chest. He still remembered how much his heart had raced that day, and it still did now a week later. Draco now watched Ron bent over his desk, reading a patient’s journal while he stood by his own desk and stirred a spoon in a cup of coffee. He could have done this in the staff room, hiding, but he reasoned he might have to watch Weasley to make sure he didn’t do something stupid. He couldn’t be trusted, Draco decided, yes, that was why he watched him now and had watched him as much as he could for a whole week.

Definitely nothing else.


End file.
